The Legend of Zelda: The Fire Maiden
by FireMaiden22
Summary: This is the prequel of the Ocarina of Time, and OoT is the prequel to Four Swords, Anjin is a Hylian with a talent to control fire, she is under Ganondorf's command, but that was until she catches a young girl and a teenage boy intruding Gerudo Fort.
1. Chapter 1: My 6th Blessed Hour

_Din. Nayru. Farore. Acromare (Ack-oh-maire). Eternae (eh-tern-ay). Desmeises (Dehs-me-seas). Ava. Also known as, Goddess of Fire and Power, Goddess of Water and Wisdom, Goddess of Earth and Courage, God of Wind and Gentleness, Goddess of Spirit and Eternity, God of Shadow and Emotion, and Goddess of Time and Space. Hyrule was created at the hand of these Gods and Goddesses, they are the roots of Hyrule, but they left this world, leaving my ancestors with the wealthy land of Hyrule. Every year, they bless us with our crops and animals, and every year, we have a week long town celebration to celebrate their generosity, and on the final hour of the final day, we sing our blessings. _

_It was a few hours before the Blessed Hour… _

It was my 6th Blessed Hour, and I was wearing my Blessed dress, blue silk that spiraled around my shoulders and down my arms. A pink ribbon tied around my waist and a pink ribbon held back my auburn ringlets. My father was playing the wind flute and my mother played the violin, and me and my brother, Krone (crohn-ee), danced around the room. My brother's blonde bangs dangled in front of his eyes once the song had ended, he shook his head and they returned to their original place, swooped to the side. Krone was fourteen years old, eight years older then me.

He smiled at me and picked me up in his arms, and spun me around. I laughed as we spun around, after we had stopped, Krone placed me back on my feet, and after a few dizzy stumbles, Krone pulled over a chair and tapped on it, "Come, Anjin (Ahn-jeen), sing to us the Hyrule Ballad." I ran over to my brother, and he lifted me up to the chair. Mother started weaving her bow across the violin's strings, and father played harmony on his wind flute. I fixed my dress and took a deep breath,

"_Wind blow gently over the waves, _

_Shape the land to way you choose._

_Water roar at the cliffs edge, _

_Bend it to your will._

_Earth move slowly,_

_Making mountains tall and ravines deep._

_Spirits stay near when we need you,_

_Don't be afraid to call out our name._

_Shadows follow and play,_

_Shadows though do not speak._

_Time stay happily present,_

_Don't speed away from my touch._

_And, fire, passion burn within me, _

_Help me shape the land I dream of._

_Hyrule…."_

My brother and parents clapped as I took a bow, Krone smiled big, "Anjin, how do you do it, how do you sing so well?" I jumped down from the chair and tackled my brother playfully, "That's for me to know and you to find out!" Krone and I playfully wrestled for a little while, until we were called to the table for dinner. Mother had made a delicious turkey-pie, and I was anxious to eat it, who knew I would never get one bite of that pie, or even get to taste it again.

There was a loud_ CRACK_! Then the entire town went into hysteria, screams burst out from homes, sounds of fire and houses crashing down filled my ears. I stood up and ran over to my father, mother, and brother. Through the small window next to the front door, I could see flames and people running with people close on their tails.

The door began to rumble, fists were pounding on it. My father pushed us behind him, I held onto my mother and brother shivering with fear. The door then burst open, a woman with dark tanned skin ran in. She had bright red hair in a high pony-tail; she wore green Arabian-styled clothing, with a gold veil across her nose and mouth, her gold eyes pierced into my soul. She made some kind of whooping noise, "SHE'S HERE! I can sense the power." Two other woman dressed exactly like her, except in purple, joined her. They began to walk towards us, long spears pointed straight at us, my father stepped forward, "You're Gerudos! You work for Ganondorf! Stay away from my family!"

The leader laughed, "Like you can win?" She snapped her fingers, the Gerudo to her right jumped up and kicked father, and the other Gerudo kicked father from the back. The leader then stabbed her spear right through his stomach, and he fell to the ground with a shallow breath. The leader pulled her spear from my father's stomach. My mother screamed, she let go of me and ran toward father, the leader punched my mother, and the other two gutted her through the stomach. Krone and I began to cry, Krone then grabbed the sword that hung on the wall above the fireplace.

The leader laughed once again, "This should be fun!" They all lurched at my brother; Krone blocked them with his sword. Krone put up a courageous fight, but in the end, the leader stabbed Krone through the stomach. At first he looked down to see the blood on his hand, he fell to his knee, then to his side. I began to hyperventilate, "NOOOO! KRONE!" I ran to his side, Krone was barely breathing, blood ran down his lip. He smiled at me and raised a bloody hand to my face, "A-A-A-Anjin, I-I-I-" His hand fell from my face, and his face fell to the side. I looked down at my hands which rested in his blood; I raised them and looked at the scarlet soaked into my skin. I began to cry harder, and grabbed my head, rocking back and forth in the fetal position.

The leader came and grabbed me by my blood-stained pony-tail, and dragged me out of my house. I screamed in terror and shock, she tied my hands behind my back as I screamed hysterically, she then gagged me. I turned my head to see my town totally engulfed in flames. I screamed, I screamed as loud as I could. The leader came up to me shaking her head, quickly said, "SHUT UP!" and punched me, knocking me out cold.

I woke with a dry throat and tongue. I coughed a few times, and then opened my eyes. The walls were made of sand-stone, the ground was sand and it was hot, really hot. The sun streamed in through a high window, and there was a hollow door in the corner with a blue blanket draped in it. I sat up; I was laying in a feather bed with blue sheets and the Gerudo Tribe symbol sewn onto it. I then remembered what happened last night. Mother. Father. Krone.

I looked down to my hands expecting them to be scarlet with Krone's blood, except they were clean. There was a mirror in the corner, so I jumped out of the bed and ran over to look at myself. My hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail, and my hair was not stained with blood. I ran my hands through the pony-tail, then down onto my silk clothing. I had a red and gold harem top and red harem pants with a fire design curling up my leg. And around my neck was a gold necklace.

"Wh-What is going on? I should be dead!" I ran through the drapery of the door, stumbling and tripping. In the hall there were fifteen Gerudos dressed in purple harem pants and tops. I screamed and ran down the hall way as fast as I could. I finally stumbled into a empty hallway, I stopped to catch my breath. I heard a light whisper, "Anjin, come to me…" And I followed the whisper as if I was in a trance. I came to a dark room, where a dark man with blazing red hair stood. I bowed to one knee, _What am I doing._

"Anjin, you have a power within you, a power only you or the gods can have. You are the Fire Maiden, protector of fire and Din's memories. I want you to prove to me that you can control fire…" I stood up, and snapped, the curtain next to him incinerated in flames. I was angry, "YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" The sinister man smiled, "The Gerudos are your family now… I will train you Anjin, train you to use your power to get what you want. You will be my key to control HYRULE!" My eyes widened and I gasped, "NO!"


	2. Chapter 2: Entering and Breaking Away

_Din, the goddess of Fire and Passion. Din was the oldest of the three main goddesses (Nayru, Farore, and Din). She thought she was the wisest of them all, that was until she met a mortal her sister Farore had created. His name was Odes (oh-dehs). He had brown curly hair and golden eyes which seemed to sparkle. He had a strong build and hands as soft as the petals of a rose. Din fell in love with this human, so Din took form as a human and captured his heart. Because Odes was a mortal and not a god or goddess, Din could not stay with him, but in her human form, she began to carry Odes's child. Though Din was a powerful goddess, she did not have the power to watch over the land of Hyrule and keep alive her human form to stay with Odes. She would have to lose one of them, and she had to choose to lose her human form, or else Hyrule would have fallen apart. She told Odes what would happen, Din would give birth to his baby, but Din would die when the baby was born and return back to the Sacred Realm. Though it pained Odes, he understood. Din and Odes spent the next nine months filled with romance and memories, Din went into labor nine months later. She gave birth to a little girl, but she never held her, she never even looked at her, she died quickly after the baby was born. _

_The baby grew up normally until she was six years old; she randomly began singing with the voice of an angel, and could dance like she had been trained for years. But the unexplainable phenomenon was that she could control fire and touch it without being burned. Din visited the young girl in her dreams when she turned sixteen. The young girl was meant to protect Hyrule and the memories of Din. And so, the heritage of the Fire Maiden's began, the Fire Maiden wouldn't know of her power until she was six, but she could BECOME the Fire Maiden on her sixteenth birthday._

Nine Years Later

I was Ganondorf's third in command, I guess you can say I was the Head of Security, and if Ganondorf and his second in command weren't here, first in command. I bet you are wondering why I would do anything for Ganondorf when he massacred my village and my family just to have my power of controlling fire. That's an easy answer. Where would I go if I ran away? I had no living, breathing family, I had no where to go, and if I wanted to continue on my family's heritage, I had to stay alive, which meant no trying to escape.

My sixteenth birthday was coming in four days, the Gerudos were holding me a traditional Of Age ceremony, which meant I then _could_ go to Hyrule and get a "boyfriend" to have a child. I was glad they considered me one of their tribe, but, seriously, I am not Gerudo, when I have a child there is an equal chance of having a boy or a girl, not a 99% chance of only having a girl. So I simply would just do the ceremony as a traditional thing, and not do the second part about going to Hyrule and getting pregnant and stuff.

It was another normal day for me; I was in the training room, practicing my high-kicks and flame-wheels. Ganondorf had been gone for four months, and wouldn't be back for another eight months, no one knew where he was, he'd done this every three years since I was brought here. I was kicking the practice-dummy when a Gerudo Whistle was blown. I ran to the window and leaned out of it. A Gerudo guard ran over to the window, "Two intruders! They look like Hylians, one girl and one boy. The girl looked about twelve and the boy was about seventeen. They are heading toward the Supply Room!" I waved a thank you, grabbed my sword belt, and sprinted to the Supply Room.

I hid behind the barred Supply Room doors until I could hear the thumping of their feet against the ground. Once I heard them enter the Supply Room, I slammed the bars shut. The girl had auburn hair which was straight and reached down to her waist and it was twisted into a half pony-tail. Her eyes were a light blue and they watched me with slight fear in them, but still full of bravery. She wore a brown tunic with blue trimming, white tights, and thigh-high boots. She had a little sack on her back, but I didn't see any weapons on her. The boy held out a sword and had a shield and sword-sheath on his back. He wore a green tunic with chainmail and white trousers underneath, his boot were brown that went to his ankle. His hair was a light blonde that reached to the middle of his neck, his bangs swooped to the side. He wore a green hat that reached down to his middle back. His eyes sparkled green and locked on to my stance.

I took a step forward, but I felt a strange power radiating from the boy's sword, I stumbled back. I gritted my teeth; _I need to get rid of that sword_! I threw myself into a spin holding my arms out, and fire shot at them. The girl screamed, "LINK! WATCH OUT!" She jumped in front of him, and I felt my heart stop, _NO_! But I didn't hear a scream, I heard a _Pfsssss, _as the fire turned to steam. The girl stood proud where she was. She then pushed her arms down and raised them toward me, I heard a little rumble then water came crashing out from a little bucket toward me. It slammed into me with a ton of force; I hit the wall and slid down. The boy the girl called Link stepped forward, "NAVI! You could have been killed… Good shot though." Navi smiled and curtsied, "Thank you, I have been-" A spiral of fire span around them. While they had been talking I had stood up and collected power to attack.

I heard the girl scream, and I flinched. I hated hurting people, especially children; it reminded me of when my family was killed. I snapped my fingers, and the fire flashed away. Navi fell to the ground, she had scorch marks all over her clothes and the bottom of her hair was charcoaled, but from what I could see, her skin was slightly red, not burned. _She must of fainted from shock_, I thought. Link was laying on the ground too, with slightly red skin, he reached out to grab the sword, but I picked it up. The sword was rigged somehow; when I picked it up and felt another life-force enter my body. I was slightly terrified, I didn't want to die.

Four guards then ran into the Supply Room, I looked down to Link and my grip on the sword tightened, "Be careful with these two… Lock them up; I am going to my quarters." I stormed out of the Supply Room studying the sword. The Triforce symbol glowed on the grip; this was one powerful sword…

It was the day of my sixteenth birthday, I felt so different. I danced through the halls of the Fort, and sang while getting dressed for my ceremony. I hadn't sung since I was six years old. My Of Age dress was red and gold, it reached the ground and had large collar that went around my neck. The sleeves were red, long, and sheer, and the skirt had a golden fire design decorating the side. I had a red veil covering my nose and mouth and gold jewels decorating around my eyes.

I walked to the Jail Cells before I went to the ceremony, I brought Link's sword. Link was slamming against the bars when I entered the room; I laughed and spun the sword in my hands, "You know, that will never work. You will eventually loose your energy." Link punched the wall, "GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD AND LET US GO!" I saw Navi sitting on the cell bed; her and Link's clothes had been washed and sewn since I had last seen them, but Navi's hair seemed to be a few inches shorter.

I jammed the sword into the sandstone floor, "Then tell me what's going to happen to me!" Link shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the life-force that entered my body when I touched that sword!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA-"

"I do…" Navi whispered, "You're not going to die… That was a Liet, the gods' and goddesses' messenger, you'll find out in time what His or Her message is soon…" Link turned and looked at Navi, "Wait… You knew this _Liet_ would go into her body when she touched the sword?"

"Yes."

"HOW LONG?"

I snapped my fingers, "I DON'T CARE! As long as I DON'T die, I am fine. Once this Liet leaves my body, and my birthday goes GREAT: I will let you go." Navi stood up, "We'll make sure your party is a _blast…_" I got shivers down my back, she sounded so eerie. I shook my head, gathered up my dress, and walked out of the jail cell.

I WAS SO STUPID! I left the sword stuck in the ground reachable through the bars…

The Gerudo priestesses sang as they shook bells above my head, I was on one knee looking down at the ground. They held the Of Age ceremony outside, most of the Gerudos in the Fort were gathered around me whispering blessings to me as I became "of age." The ceremony took a few hours and my knees were starting to hurt. I could see Koume and Kotake in the corner of my eye, they were the second in command, yes, THEY were one person. They possessed a power to combine into one powerful sorceress named Twinrova, she used dark magic to shoot ice and fire from her hands, but she wasn't like me, she had no passion in what she did… She wasn't born with the gift, she learned it.

They both had their hands on a young girl's shoulder. Her name was Nabooru, she was only nine, she was a favored child like I was, I was favored by Ganondorf, and she was favored by Koume and Kotake. Koume and Kotake loved her because she was blessed by the gods and goddesses, she was the only Spirit Whisperer in the tribe, she could contact anyone who had passed on or had been lost, Koume and Kotake thought that Nabooru should've been third in command, but I was favored by Ganondorf so naturally I got the best in everything.

I focused back on the stone I had been staring at for hours. The Gerudo priestesses began speaking in Hylian and the crowd around me echoed the words back, I found myself lagging behind every time we echoed back. Finally, the Gerudo priestesses raised me off the ground and I rubbed my knees quickly. My eyesight then became slightly hazy and my head began to pound, and I swore in the back of my mind I heard a voice whisper, _Now is the time…_ I grabbed my head and tried to shake it clear.

A loud _BOOM! _then rumbled from the Fort and smoke came billowing out from the entrances. The few Gerudo guards left on duty came running out of the Fort with their eyes and mouths shielded. "THEY'VE ESCAPED! THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!" Screamed one of the guards. A bomb rolled out of the black smoke cloud and sizzled in front of my feet, I turned, "RUN!" The crowd began to run, the bomb then exploded and the force blew me off my feet. I lifted my body off the ground and looked back to the Fort. As the smoke blew away, I saw Link and Navi walking out from the entrance. Link tossed an unlit bomb up and down in his hands, he smirked, lit the bomb, and threw it towards me.

I pushed off the ground with all my strength and punched towards the bomb sending fire spiraling towards it. The fire made contact and it exploded. The guards all ran towards Link and Navi, who stood back to back, the guards surrounded them. Link pulled his sword out from its sheath and lunged toward some guards fighting with a purpose. Navi looked around and saw a water-troph; she held out her hand and closed her eyes. The water came flying towards her and surrounded her as she took a stance; it almost looked like her stance she took. Navi swung her arm out and the water snapped like a whip and the closest guard's spear was cut into two.

Link had plenty of stamina and fought with passion, but Navi's moves became slower and less precise the longer she fought. Her cheeks were red and I could see sweat rolling down her face. A guard lunged forward, and Navi's arm and water swung around slowly, the guard slashed the water with her spear and the water splashed to the ground. I took a few nervous steps forward. Navi raised her fist up to punch the guard, but the guard grabbed her arm, twisted it back, and kicked her in the stomach. I took a few more steps forward, pulling the veil off my face and ripping the sheer sleeves off.

Navi fell to the ground in a heap and three guards closed in on her. They all held up their spears. Everything froze for a second, and seemed to turn black and white. My chest tightened and it became harder to breathe. The scenery around me faded and reformed into my house in my little village. I saw my father and mother lying on the ground with their eyes wide open and their heads limp to the side. Blood dripped from their lips and oozed from their stab wounds. I looked into the corner of the room and saw my brother Krone and little six-year-old me. Krone fought with skill, I hadn't recognized it when I was younger. He did back flips, rolled to the side, and blocked the spears. But everything went into slow-motion before he got stabbed and I began to run forward, but time then sped up and the scenery blew away back to the Fort and I was running toward Navi.

I ripped the bottom of my skirt to reach right bellow my knee and pulled the collar around my neck off. I raised my arms above my head and used the momentum when I threw my arms back down to incinerate only the guard's spears. The guards looked down at their hands where the spears used to be, and became confused. I jumped off the ground and landed next to Navi, I picked her up slowly and she weakly looked at me. She became afraid, but she was too terrified to fight back, "It's going to be ok, I am helping you…"

A guard looked at me in shock, "What are you doing?" I kicked her legs out from under her and then brought down the other two guards. I looked to Link who still fought two or three guards off, "LINK!" I called to him, he turned and saw me holding Navi, his face was terrified. "Do not be afraid Link, I am trying to help you. The Liet told me my time was now… WE NEED TO GO!" I whistled and three white stallions came galloping to me.

I mounted the closest horse, holding Navi in my arms, "LINK!" I screamed one last time. Link pulled a bomb out from his backpack, lit it, threw it up in the air, and jumped onto one of the horses. He grabbed the third horse's reins and we galloped away as the bomb exploded.

I looked back at the Fort knowing that the next time I go back, I will be labeled as a traitor…


	3. Chapter 3: The Prophet

_Nayru, the goddess of water and wisdom. Nayru was the youngest of the three main goddesses, she was most intent on being innocent. As she watched her sister Din fall in love with a mortal and give birth to a child and heir, her intelligent mind began to brew. Nayru had never thought of falling in love, and was not in anyway content on doing so. But she wanted heirs like her sister, someone to help her mold the world the way she would want it. From her mind her first child was created, she was intelligent and wise. The Water Maiden could push and pull water to her will and snap it to cut through metal or anything, but the Water Maiden was at a disadvantage, she could not control water unless there was water nearby, without water, she would have to rely on pure intelligence. Also, the Water Maiden couldn't survive without Water Formula, they were like fish, out of water it was hard to breathe, but for them, out of water, they lost their immunity. And so the second Maiden was created at the hand of the youngest goddess Nayru…_

We rode on the horses for several hours; I was only following Link's lead, we were practically dumbfounded on where to go. We rode in complete and udder silence, the only sound was of the horse's hooves clomping on the ground. I still held Navi in my arms; she shivered and would moan every now and then. When night fell upon us we made camp in a cold cave about ten miles from Lake Hylia.

I bundled Navi in some blankets and placed a damp cloth on her forehead. Link had gathered some firewood and was attempting to start a fire. I walked over to the wood and sat across from Link, "What are you doing?" Link rubbed two pieces of wood together like a mad man, "Trying to start a fire." I began to laugh so hard I had to clutch my sides, I wiped a few tears from my eyes, "Well, first of all, you are rubbing so fast that friction would never start a fire, and, second of all," I raised my hand up and punched, and the firewood ignited. Link dropped the wood and jumped back. I giggled a little, and he looked at me seriously, but then he smiled.

For a few minutes, I sat and stared at the fire. I didn't look up because I could feel Link's eyes studying me as the fire reflected off my eyes and skin. Link picked up a stone and tossed it in the fire, "Why did you save her?" I played with the dirt at my feet, "When I was little, Ganondorf sent Gerudos to find me. They killed my mother and father, and my older brother, Krone, right in front of me. I saw them about to kill Navi and I had a flashback back of when my parents and brother were murdered. Also, I heard the Liet tell me that it was my time… I knew I had to take that moment to get out of what I had become, I need to become something better than what I am…"

Link's eyes trailed down to the ground, "We need to visit Navi's father… He's a doctor that lives on the edge of Lake Hylia. He will give Navi the substance that keeps her alive out of water… Please don't ask." He stood and walked over to Navi. Navi opened her eyes and looked at him, she smiled a little and then drifted back to sleep. Link kissed her forehead and came back over to the fire.

"How'd you meet? You love her, don't you?" I said as I stared at the fire. Link laid back and stared at the stars sparkling above us, "I don't know where I am from… One day, I woke up unsure of where I was, I was only eight years old. I wandered for days, the days then turned to weeks, then to months, and soon years. I grew all by myself, I got my own food, my own clothing, and no one was there to help me. I found a sword deep within a dark forest; it was stuck in a stone which was branded with the Triforce, I pulled the sword from its stone. I became skilled in swordsmanship from that day on.

"A year ago, I was walking in the area of Zora River when I was attack. I was attack by a Stalfos. It came out of nowhere, I had no warning. It clubbed me over the head and I fell to the river. The last thing I thought was, 'I am going to die.' I passed out in the icy cold water, I drifted in the stream for a few hours, I guess. I woke up to Navi tending my wounds and feeding me warm soup. We have been adventuring through Hyrule since then. I love her, she's my sister…"

_Ah, family love… _I thought in pain… I was close to Krone; he was my best friend and brother. I often thought of him, the thought that pained me was that I could've saved him if it would've happened today… I could have saved him. I lay on my back and stared at the stars, "Tomorrow we will visit Navi's father, we might figure out from there where we should go, what our destiny is. We leave at sunrise, get enough sleep for our journey ahead." I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. "Anjin?" I heard Link say, I grunted to say I was still awake, "Good night, Anjin…"

A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away, _I could've saved him… I could have_…

I woke up when the sun hit my eyelids, I sat up. Link was already awake; he was cooking what looked like wild cuccos. When he was finished, he threw me a few slices, I ate it slowly. Link mashed the meat and fed it to Navi carefully, "It's ok, we will be home soon…" We packed up as fast as we could, right before we left, Link crushed the fire wood we had left behind. Link held Navi this time while we rode, and we rode once again in silence.

We came to Lake Hylia within a few hours, we rode up to the Lakeside Laboratory and without hesitation we ran to the door. I opened the door for Link and Navi, "Hello, is anyone home?" Link put Navi on a couch which was right next to a random pool of water. I looked down into the water, "That's not weird at all?" Link ran into the next room, "Dr. Mizumi, it's Navi, she needs some Water Formula!" I heard a few crashes and then Link and a man ran into the room.

The man was about forty years old; his hair was a chocolate brown and shimmered with occasional grays. He held a glowing blue substance in a vile; when he saw me I swore he almost peed himself. "Why is there a Gerudo in my house, boy?" Link pointed to Navi, "There is no time, Dr. Mizumi!" Mizumi nodded and took a syringe out from a nearby drawer. He poured the glowing blue substance into the syringe, and injected it into Navi's arm.

I could see the color pour into Navi's face, and the sweat evaporate back into her body. She opened her eyes, and I could see the sparkle had returned to them. Mizumi and Navi smiled, Navi jumped into her father's arms, "DADDY! I have missed you so!" Link was gathered into their loving family hug, and I stood in the background, full of heartache…

"Um, I am Anjin… I am not a Gerudo; I was taken from my family ten years ago as in yesterday." They all remembered I was still there, their heads turned to me and I smiled awkwardly. Navi ran to me and hugged me, "Thank you a million times for saving my life!" I hugged her back, "You are welcome." Mizumi came up and shook my hand, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding earlier. I didn't mean to snap, you see, Gerudos took Navi's mother's life when she was only four years old, I just get paranoid…" I looked at the ground, "I am sorry Dr. for your loss, I understand deeply, the Gerudos killed my parents and brother right in front of me when I was only six."

"Ah, such a sad thing… Well, we should get you some new clothes, so people don't go around accusing you of killing their cousin or mother!" He laughed, and left the room.

Mizumi came back with a bundle of clothes, "There is a bathroom around the corner. I am sure you will find it." He smiled and I went to the restroom to change. I came out in a brown, short-sleeved tunic with red trimming on the sleeves, bottom, and neckline. I wore white tights and a long-sleeved undershirt underneath my tunic. And on my waist was a brown belt with the Triforce seal on the buckle and I had brown knee-high boots on. I turned around, "Is this ok?" Navi walked over to me, "The high ponytail would give it away. Sit down here." She pulled a chair over and I sat down.

She untied my ponytail and my hair fell around my face, it felt so… good. Navi braided my hair back loosely; she let my bangs frame my face. She tied the end of the braid and tapped my shoulder, "All done!" I thanked her and stood up. I didn't feel right breaking this family like moment, but it had to be done, "Dr. Mizumi, do you by any chance know of a way to find out a person's destiny? I have been sent a Liet by the gods and I wish to find out the destiny I have… The destiny _we _have…" Dr. Mizumi rubbed the back of his head, "I don't think so, I'm s-" He snapped his fingers, "WAIT! I have this book of legends I used to read to Navi when she was a young girl, I remember there is a short legend of a minor goddess, but I can't quite recall her name."

Mizumi went and found the book, Link, Navi, and I sat down at the couch as he flipped through the pages. He finally stopped and pointed at a page, "Here it is! Here. Read it aloud. Right there, yep, that's right." He handed the book to me, and I looked at the book. There was a golden painting on one page, it was an abstract painting of a woman, her eyes seemed full of sorrow and pain. My eyes shifted over to the writing, I cleared my throat, "_'The Prophet. When Hyrule was still very young, there lived a young woman who was named Kimiko, which meant 'Child with no equal.' Kimiko was the most beautiful woman in Hyrule, every man fell to their knees at the sight of her beauty. Her hair was as black as the night sky, and reflected blue when the moon shined on it. Her hair curled down to her waist and was a soft as kitten's fur. Her cheekbones were high and regal, and had a rosy tint to them. Her lips were full and as dark as a rose's petals. And her eyes shimmered gold and captured the heart and mind of any man who looked into them. Even gods were known to love her beauty and favored her among all other people, they blessed her with healthy crops and animals, and her health stayed in perfect shape._

"_'A war was declared for her hand in marriage one day, Kimiko just smiled and promised she would marry whoever won the war in her name. Kimiko, though, was a special human, Desmeises the god of Shadow and Emotion had blessed this woman with the gift of Prophecy in return of one thing, her love, so she knew who would win the war, and knew of his abusive and anger traits… But each full moon Kimiko and Desmeises would meet and spend the night together, which angered the gods and goddesses. Soon the war was ended as a young handsome man defeated all those who challenged him, Kimiko knew that moment that she would regret having this man as her husband, but still they were married. One night, Desmeises caught Kimiko with her selfish husband, and accused her of treachery. Desmeises was distraught, he swung his fists and shadows swallowed Kimiko's husband, she screamed._

"_'Desmeises was about to swing his fists to have the shadows swallow her too, but a light filled the room and Kimiko's sister walked out of the bright light. Kimiko hugged her sister's legs as she trembled and cried; Kimiko's sister was the Great Fairy. The Great Fairy was angry, and she spoke, 'Desmeises, do you have no mind or brain, you foolish god?' As she spoke the room shook with anger, 'You have blessed her with a power, the power of Prophecy, she is now a goddess, you may not kill her or the gods and goddesses will destroy you and your descendants! You can only punish her, which I allow; my sister must learn and must be punished for her foolishness…' Kimiko screamed as her sister floated away. Desmeises waved his hand and Kimiko's beauty changed into an unknown appearance._

"_'Kimiko screamed and begged him not to take it away, which angered Desmeises, 'YOU SELFISH GIRL! You only want your beauty? I will take that and your name too! From this day you will be known as the Prophet… I take your name for all eternity, and I leave you with a broken heart.' Desmeises then left, crying over losing his only love. The Prophet then ran to her sister in a cave high in the Brother Mountains. There the Great Fairy gave the Prophet a jewel which allowed her to see into the future whenever she pleased… And so, the Prophet resides somewhere deep in the Brother Mountains waiting for her lover to return and forgive her…_' This story is so sad… we have to find her!"

We all looked at each other and nodded; Link grabbed the book from me, "Dr. Mizumi, do you mind if we have this book? It will definitely help us in our journey." Mizumi nodded, he looked at Navi, I even understood, he just got her back and he was going to lose her again. I stood up, "I am sorry, Dr. Mizumi. I understand you love your daughter, but she has to come. We leave at nightfall, spend the few hours you have left together."

To watch Mizumi and Navi part was hard… But they were able to say their goodbyes. We rode out of Lake Hylia with new food supplies, tools, and blankets. Navi rode on the third horse we had brought along, the journey only lasted a day. We arrived at the Great Fairy's cave faster then we thought we would. We dismounted and entered the crystal filled cave.

The crystals were breathtaking; they reflected blue onto our skin and lighted our way. A bright light appeared before us when we arrived at a fountain, and from that bright light stepped a woman. Her hair was blue and flowed around her body; her body was covered in vines. She held out her arms to us, "I am the Great Fairy; you have come to see my sister, but please let me grant you with gifts to help you with your journey." She held out a necklace to me, it had a jewel that was red and shaped like a flame. I tied it around my neck, "Let it light your way in the darkest of times…" To Link she held out a satchel, "It will always have room for what you need." And to Navi she held out a ring, "It is made with Water Formula, it will keep you strong as long as you where it… Now, I want you to meet my sister… We will meet again someday." And in a flash she disappeared.

A woman walked into the cave, I gasped when I saw her. Her skin was yellow and glowed, her face and hands had blue splashed among them like scars. Her dress was yellow and trailed on the ground, and it glowed too. Her bangs were orange and the rest of her hair was blue. In her hands she held a little orange jewel with a cloud engraved on it. "Come to me." Her voice was majestic and echoed throughout the cave. The three of us ran over to her. She pointed to Link, "Come forward, Courageous One." Link stepped forward and the Prophet walked around him. She held up the jewel to her eyes, "I see courage in your future, courage that will be a nuisance in some ways. I see a girl who will change your life, a girl who will help you remember-"

"Who is it?"

"SILENCE, BOY! I see a hero coming forth from the flames, but not in this lifetime. I see you preparing yourself for a past life, in which you WILL become a hero… You may step back." She pointed to Navi, "Now, you, Curious One.

"You will be forgotten, but yet remembered by one who will spread your name and you will become legend. I see wings, wings that will let you fly through the clouds and sky, but not in this large body, but a smaller creature… I am sorry, but I do not see as much for you as I did in the Courageous one."

"Thank you, though..." Navi said and stepped back.

"The Lost One, step forward." I stepped forward. "Ahh, I see a scar, a scar that will be earned then lost, it will be painful… I see you realizing a future with someone, but you will not earn that future, you will only have the present. I see you… I see you being forgotten, forgotten by who you love…" She began to cry, "You will walk this world as a spirit, forgotten by everyone except the gods and goddesses. In the end, only two of you will be reunited. Step back." She cried a few more tears, and then she stood up straight.

"Visit all the Maidens' homes, you shall visit them in this order, the Shadow Maiden who resides in a ghost like town call Kakariko Village ten miles from here. Then visit the Wind Maiden who lives with her mother and brother in once familiar village in the sister mountains to these mountains. Then the Earth Maiden who lives in Kokiri Forest deep in the woods. Then the Spirit Maiden who lives in the Gerudo Rebellion, in the desert. Then the Time Maiden who lives in Hyrule palace. Then the Water Maiden, who will take you to where she resides and conducts her praise. Then, last, you will visit your own temple, a temple which you have never been to, it is deep with in Death Mountain. You will need the friendship of these Maidens, in order to destroy the power and only the power of a man who is a thief and murderer.

"Now, leave me, so I may return to my sorrow filled eternity." Link and Navi left the cave, but I stayed in the cave. I walked over to the Prophet, who sat on a bench crying. I sat next to her and grabbed her hands and she looked at me with tears streaming down her cheeks, and as sincerely as I could I said, "I will return your loved one, Desmeises, your husband was not who you loved, right?" The Prophet cried and nodded, "I will return your name… And your life…" I was speaking sincerely; I will do her this favor. She smiled, "Thank you, Fire Maiden… Thank you, the gods and goddesses shall be blessed when you walk among them…"

I then left confused about what she said… 


	4. Chapter 4: Shadows and Scars

_Farore, the goddess of Earth and Courage. Farore was the second oldest of the three main goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore. Farore was a lively goddess, she enjoyed creating lakes, forests, and mountains, Farore was in love with creating life and beauty. Her most favorite thing to do though was create flowers; she would sit for days painting one petal of a beautiful rose to make it perfect. Her impatient sister, Din, would often mock and try to distract her from her work, but Farore was no fool. One day, Farore was creating a new type of flower called the chrysanthemum, she worked hard on each individual petal, and folded them just right so many petals could fit around the core of the flower. Din became jealous of this beautiful flower her sister was making, and decided she wanted to destroy it._

_ She attacked her sister, throwing her as far away from the flower she could. Farore had never stood up to her sister before and she had to that moment in order to save her beautiful flower. Farore ran at her sister as she held a flame above the flower, Farore tackled her. They fought for days; Farore wouldn't put all her hard work to waste. Finally, Din gave up and returned to her temple deep in the mountains. From the chrysanthemum's seed, a child was born, a baby girl who could raise the earth and grow plants with a wave of her hand. This child was courageous and brave, this daughter of Farore was called the Earth Maiden, and lives within the forests. And so the third maiden was created by the great goddess, Farore._

"Who is this girl The Prophet spoke of? I wish she would have specified _when _I would meet her… And I could become a hero today if I wanted!" Link said in disappointment as we rode to Kakariko Village. Navi rolled her eyes, "At least you aren't going to turn into a little flying creature… IT'S WEIRD!" They both looked at me, but then quickly realizing my fate was worse, "I am going to be a spirit who walks this world alone… I don't even care… What matter's is the present, so stop your complaining, and let's find the Shadow Maiden's Temple…" I couldn't stop thinking about what The Prophet had said about me walking among the gods and goddesses.

The journey to Kakariko Village took a few days, but the days were elongated by the thoughts of our cursed fates. When we arrived at Kakariko, The Prophet really hadn't been lying when she said it was a ghost town. Most of the houses had wood panels nailed across the windows, and the wind whistled through the empty streets. We dismounted our horses and tied them to some posts, we walked through the eerie streets, "Hello? Is anyone here?" Link yelled. There was no reply, Link looked around, "Maybe it isn't _like _a ghost town, I think it _is _a ghost town." Navi held up a hand, "SH!" Link looked stunned, "What did I-"

"Shut up, you buffoon! I hear something; it sounds like something or someone running."

Navi knelt to the ground and put her hand on it, she looked around, she pointed north, "There! It's coming from over there!" We all ran in the direction Navi had pointed out. Out of nowhere, something slammed into me at a running pace. I fell onto the ground and a boy wearing a black hooded-cloak fell on top of me, I cursed to myself quietly. The boy looked at me and I gasped a little, he was about nineteen years old with short black hair and his eyes were hazel. He had a scar that covered his right eye and upper forehead; it looked like he had been burned. He pulled his hood over his face, "I know, I am not much to look at." He jumped up and ran towards a gate heading up to the mountains. He held something in his hands which looked like a loaf of bread and a Keaton Mask.

I stood up and three Royal Guards ran around the corner. The leader pointed at me, "You. Have you seen a boy with a large scar across his eye." He made a motion around his right eye.

"Yes, sir, but he ran into the mountains. May I ask who that boy is?"

"His names is Fyn or as the villagers call him, The _Keaton Phantom_. He wears a Keaton Mask when he steals food and clothing, we never have been able to catch him, he's skilled in martial arts… He is too tough to beat. He lives somewhere in the mountains… No one is brave enough to journey into the mountains"

"Oh, thank you for telling me… My friends and I are travelers, we need a place to stay, where is the nearest inn?"

The guard gave us directions and we walked to the inn. The kind, old woman who owned the inn gave us our room key for free, since she didn't get many visitors, and she was happy to help any well-mannered kids.

We then went to our rooms and settled in a little. Link and Navi were stretched out on their beds when I got up, grabbed my satchel, and walked to the door, Link sat up, "Uh, where are you going?" I looked at him, "Well, I am, uh, going to go find that boy who lives in the mountains…" I expected him to fight back, but Link laid back on the bed, "Ok, that's fine, just don't get killed, or hurt, or anything." I opened the door, Link held up a finger, "WAIT! Be back by nightfall, we start our search for the Shadow Maiden then…" I snapped my fingers towards him, and then left the room.

The mountains weren't as treacherous as the guards thought they were, I personally thought it was a walk in a rose field, but this is a Gerudo trained girl talking, I have my special ways of making it through obstacles easily. I had been walking for almost an hour when I spotted a Keaton in the distance… No, it was not a mask, it was a three-tailed, yellow fox just sitting there staring at me.

I walked toward he or she slowly with my hand outreached, "Hey Keaton… What'cha doing way out here?" I heard pebbles tumble down behind me, Fyn was right behind me, I just had to fool him into ambushing me. I continued to coax the Keaton to come to me, I listened as he got ready to jump of the cliff he was on and I became prepared for his weight to tumble onto my shoulders. Within a few seconds, I heard him push off, he grabbed me by my shoulders but I counterattacked by pushing his chest up with my hand causing him to flip over top of me. He rolled to the ground but quickly recovered.

We both held up our fists in a martial arts stance, we circled each other and he took the first swing, I rolled underneath him, then jabbed my palm into his back. He fell to the ground and then kicked my legs from under me. Before I landed, I kicked my right leg, kicking him right in the face. He yelped, and I laughed as I stood up, "Hurts, doesn't it?" Fyn jumped up and punched me in the stomach, I let out a silent cry then quickly grabbed onto his arm. I raised a fist and with all my might, I punched him in the face. He slammed to the ground, and it was an awkward moment. After a minute or two, he rolled onto his back; his face was bleeding where I had punched him, and slowly it turned an irritated red.

I held out a hand, "My name is Anjin; I am not here to turn you in, I want to talk to you… Take me to where to live and I will help you with that injury… Sorry, the Gerudos even said I hit pretty hard." Fyn looked at me terrified, but then cautiously grabbed my hand. He stood up and stumbled a little, I jumped a little and held up my arms but he held up a hand and shook his head. We then walked to his cave on the side of the mountain.

There was a feather bed laid out on a large stone and a fire pit a couple of feet away from it. There was a small food supply cavern in one of the corners, and in another corner was a small pillow. The little Keaton I saw earlier then trotted into the cave and sat down on the little pillow. Fyn went up to it and patted its head, "Hey, girl." He smiled then turned to me, "This is Nane, she is my best friend, I use her to draw in the intruders in my mountains, they usually follow her because it's rare to see a Keaton up here."

I walked up to Nane(_Nah-Nay_) and stroked her head, she shook her head in delight. Fyn smiled, "Seems like she's got a new friend." His hazel eyes met with my blue eyes and we held the glance for a second or two. I grabbed my satchel and began to look through it, "So, we should get on that cut! Can you go sit on your bed?" Fyn nodded, walked over to his bed, and sat down.

I pulled out some herbs to clean his wound with and then some cloth to protect it. I sat down next to him and began applying the herbs to his wound, he stared straight ahead. It was awkward for a little while, I looked at Fyn's scar on his eye, Fyn must've saw me looking at it, "I was nine when it happened, ten years ago. My parents were nomads, I know I shouldn't say this, but they were utter morons, they never kept track of where we were going. We stumbled upon Gerudo territory, and their commanders became furious and ferocious. They began to morph into one person, a person who could-"

"Control fire and ice… Kotake and Koume, they turned into Twinrova." I said intelligently. Fyn nodded.

"She froze my parents and shot fire at me. I just remember a searing pain on my face, and I ran away screaming from the pain. I fell on Hyrule Field when the pain became unbearable, I thought I was going to die. But Nane found me, and since she's a Keaton, one of the gods most intelligent creatures, she was able to heal me and took me to her home here, and we've been here since. That's why I have this scar, it's a reminder of my parents death, and a reminder of my hatred towards Gerudos.."

His head snapped towards me, and he grabbed my hands, "When I first met you, you said something about Gerudos!" He shook me, "Well, are you one, or are you not?" I closed my eyes as tears rolled down my cheeks, "I can control fire! Ganondorf wanted that power, so he sent his best Gerudo warriors to find me and destroy my village… My family… Everything I had was gone within one hour… I was raised by them against my will, Fyn, I have hated Ganondorf every second since then. I am trying to help you and you are being accusatory!" Tears tumbled down my face, and I felt Fyn's grip on my hands loosen.

He pulled my arms around his waist and hugged me, "I am so sorry." He whispered to me. I couldn't stay any longer, the sun was setting, it was time to search for the Shadow Maiden. I grabbed my satchel, and covered my face with my hands as I ran from the cave, I just let the tears flow down my cheeks.

I found Link leaning against a wall with his hands behind his head and Navi doing some tricks with water by the well. When Link saw me he stood up, "So, how'd it go? Wait… Are your eyes red, have you been crying?" I looked away, shielding my face by scratching my forehead, "No, why would I be crying? And it went fine, let's start our search for the Shadow Maiden…." I turned around and began walking, I let a single tear roll down my cheeks, then I swore I would be finished crying.

As the sun disappeared behind the mountains and the crescent moon rose, my necklace began to glow faintly, the Great Fairy was right, it lit my way in the darkest times. We searched for a few hours, having no luck. Link fell onto a patch of grass dramatically, flailing his arms and legs, "It's been like four hours… We've had no luck… I'm bored!" I rolled my eyes. "You are so foolish!"

I heard Navi gasp all of a sudden, I turned towards her. She stared out into the pitch-black night, she held out her arms as her eyes began to swell with tears. Navi took a step, "Mother… MOM!" She began to run, I kicked Link, "GET UP!" We began to chase her, but she disappeared into the eerie Kakariko Cemetery, "NAVI! COME BACK! There's nothing there!"

I started walking forward, but Link grabbed my arms, "Wait, what if something bad happens in there… What if Navi did see her mother's ghost? We could be stuck her forever." I heard no hint of sarcasm of humor in his voice, I looked back at the cemetery then back at him, "We've got to find her…" And we walked into the cemetery.

The graves lined up everywhere, Link walked up to one of the statues of a knight, "_Royal Prince Zanbar_…" He read the plaque, "_Pain no more, the blood shed has ended, only twelve years, ended our time of misery… _So, Prince Zanbar ended a war, and died at the age of twelve, he's so- he's so-" I called from the other side of the cemetery, "HEROIC! Are you allergic to the word now?" I laughed playfully and traced a plaque's name, "I wonder how long ago these Royals lived?" There was no reply, "Link?" Nothing. I turned around and he had vanished. I created a fireball in my hand and threw it over to where he stood. It skidded on some sand and stayed lit for awhile and lit up where Link once stood. He wasn't there.

I ran around all the graves to Prince Zanbar's, I looked behind it and around it, "Link? Link, you can't be gone!" I began to feel alone and scared, my chest heaved up and down as I panicked, "I failed… I failed Link and Navi!" I banged my fist against a grave and fire lit up around me. Once the flames dispersed, I heard a familiar chuckle, "Oh, Anjin… You lose your temper still, just like when we were children." I looked up and saw a dark face of Krone. I gasped.

His blonde hair still fell in his eyes, and he still seemed strong, "Krone… This can't be real… You are dead!" He held up his hands, "Am I?" I looked closer at his face. His eyes were a deep brown, and the closer I looked, I saw his eyes were purple. My fists began to smoke, "_You _aren't my brother!" My fists began to fire and lit up the whole cemetery, and Krone disappeared. I saw shadows crawling behind graves.

It had to be the Shadow Maiden, she was testing my skills, trying to see if I had the courage to meet her. I kept my fists ablaze as I turned around, watching the grave's shadows, "I am Anjin, The Fire Maiden, and you, must be the Shadow Maiden, I was sent here by The Prophet, I am destined to meet you. Stop playing this reckless game with your shadows, and take me to your temple so I might learn from you how to be a Maiden…" I heard a few slow claps from behind me, I turned around.

Standing on a grave was a girl, she looked about twenty-four years old. She wore a skin-tight, black bodysuit, and a poncho-style cloth over top of it, on the cloth it bore a symbol I did not recognize. Around her ankles and wrists were bandages, but obviously not for injuries, just style. Her hair was white and barely grazed her shoulders, her bangs covered one of her eyes, but I could clearly see they purple eye that was not covered.

She jumped down and landed a few feet away from me, "Yes, indeed, I am the Shadow Maiden, Desmeises has foretold me of your arrival, and I was to test your strength… Your emotional strength, that is… You indeed have had an emotionally sad life, but I do believe I can teach you something about being a Maiden…" She held out her hand and we grabbed each other's forearms. She shook her head, "I am Jin, the Shadow Maiden and a Sheikah. Come with me to my temple, it's only up there," She pointed above the largest grave in the cemetery, and then I saw the cave entrance, "I am keeping your friends there. They are safe."

We climbed to the cave entrance, when we walked into the temple I didn't expect to see what I saw… I saw twelve torches in a circle around a pedestal and a bigger circle of twelve torches around the other. I expect _**big **_and _**dramatic**_, not small and simple. Link was standing on the pedestal and Navi was sitting on the pedestal. Link waved to me, "LOOK! Anjin, I found the Shadow Maiden!" He laughed at himself. I looked around, and man was it dark. I could barely see my hand in front of me, but I guess that's what a shadow-maker would want.

"Guys, this is Jin, the Shadow Maiden. Jin, this is Link and Navi, the Water Maiden." Link smiled and Navi waved. Jin walked up to Navi, "So, you are the Water Maiden? Have you taught Anjin anything?" Navi shook her head, "I was told by the Prophet that I wasn't supposed to teach her anything until she's learned one thing from the other sages." Jin looked back at me, "Yay, I guess I will start with the basic Maiden tradition… Meditating. It's the easiest way to come in contact with your god…-dess." She laughed embarrassed, I didn't mind, she is used to talking about the god she prays to…

Jin sat on the ground, crossed her legs, and closed her eyes. Her hands were facing up on her knees, ring finger touching her thumb. I copied her. Navi sat down next to me, crossing her legs and closing her eyes, I looked over to her and became confused. Her right hand was off her knee, facing up, with her middle finger touching her thumb, and her left hand rested on her knee, facing down, with middle and thumb touching. Jin took a deep breath, "Now, Anjin, let your emotions flow…" Navi took a deep breath.

I waited a few awkward seconds, staring straight head with my hands in my lap. Finally, I raised my hand, "Um, Jin… I don't understand what to do. Navi's and your hands are totally different." They looked at each other then back to me, Jin then looked at my hands, "I want you to place your hands in a way that respects fire and your goddess, each Maidens' hands while meditating is different. Sorry, I forgot to tell you." Jin and Navi returned to meditating.

I looked down at my hands, _a way that respects fire and your goddess_... I put my right hand in a fist and rested my straight left hand on top of it. I closed my eyes and imagined my mother's face. Her brown hair twisted back, the sparkle in her blue eyes, the high cheekbones and eyebrows she had. I felt her warm arms wrapping around me. I was safe. I was home. Slowly, a distant voice became louder until I could understand it.

_I never quite thought I'd see one of my Maidens murdered_. I jumped. _You are alright, child. You may not see me, but I __**am **__Din. This is why I have you, to contact you and have you change the world the way I want, the way the world needs to be. I was disappointed when your mother was killed, she was the strongest Maiden I have ever created, but she was strong to saving your life. Since she is gone, you never learned the Fire Maiden traditions, but I see you have a sense of passion and instinct, you knew the right way fire and I were respected. _I could have sworn I felt someone tapping my hands.

_But right now isn't your battle, you are just learning how to be strong, let's talk about what your world needs. Fyn. He's an attractive boy. But that scar, it was created by fire. You ran from him, not because you were upset about your family, you felt like some part of you gave him that eternal reminder, because you create and control fire, you thought it was your responsibility to control all undesired flames, but you can't… There are dark forces, they will always find loopholes, don't let that bring you down. Love that boy, for once in his life he needs to know someone is there for him, other then that little fox. Now, one last tradition of meditation, when you are finished you say, 'As you wish, so it will be.' Good bye, my child._

"As you wish, so it will be." I opened my eyes. Navi and Jin were standing looking down at me. Jin stretched, "Nothing was really needed for the Shadow god." She looked to Navi, "You?" Navi shook her head, "Yes! Yes! She wants me to teach more about the water of-" Jin held up a hand, "I am Maiden of Shadow and Emotion, I don't hear any brains in there." They both looked down at me, I smiled, "Yes. Din wants me to fall in love with Fyn." Link was laying down near the temple entrance, he sat up, "The Mountain Boy?" I smiled to myself, "Yeah… The Mountain Boy." I stood up and ran out of the temple yelling, "I will be back soon!"

I climbed to Fyn's cave, where I found him, practicing punching. I stood in the entrance and popped my hip out, "Do really expect to hurt someone with that agility?" Fyn looked at me, "Anjin. I-" I ran to him and jumped into his arms. He span around a few times, a tear fell down my cheek. I was so happy to be loved again, I had a family back, I had Fyn.

I pulled back and gazed into his eyes, he pushed my bangs to the side, "I am sorry… I really am, I guess you can say, it was love at first punch." He smiled and his lips met mine. I didn't want him to let me go, I kept my arms around his neck, thinking that if I let go he'd disappear into the shadows.

We kissed as the sun rose, and I began to remember my promise to The Prophet. I had to speak to Desmeises, I didn't know if it was possible though. Slowly, I pulled away from our kiss, I leaned my head against his chest, "I have to go… I promised someone something really important and I can't let her down. I am leaving soon…" I felt Fyn's arms around me tighten, "I don't want to leave either… But I have to… I have my duties." He looked down at me, "As long as I know I will get to see you again, I am happy." I smiled and I kissed him. "Meet me at the well when the sun reaches the middle of the sky."

I ran from the cave as fast as I could, I wanted to talk to Desmeises as soon as possible. I skidded into the temple, "JIN! I need to speak to Desmeises." She looked at me like I was crazy, "What? Are you nuts? You just can't contact whatever god or goddess you want." I looked around, "Then I will find away. I need all of you to leave… I need to think, and stay concentrated." Link, who was still lying down, then stood up, "Has Mountain Boy made you nuts?" My head snapped towards him, "NO! This is a promise I am going to fulfill! Now, please. LEAVE!" They all left. I heard Jin murmuring something about being kicked out of her own temple.

I stared at the torches, _Why are there random torches in a temple_? I began to think then, if lit my goddess's power in a different god's temple, I might have enough power to contact Desmeises. I ran over to the pedestal, sat down and crossed my legs. I clapped my hands and a small heat wave rippled through the cave lighting the torches. Everything was ready, I held my hands up and closed my eyes, concentrating. The warmth of the fire and the fire's shadows flickered back and forth, back and forth…

_Fire Maiden Anjin… Why do you contact me? You have no interest in my work, if anything, you should hate it, I hate all light, I sometimes wish fire would disappear so then I-_

Ok, I thought, no offense, Desmeises, I don't care about your work… I am here to fulfill a promise, you know her, I know it has not been her's for centuries, it is a promise to Kimiko…

_YOU DARE SPEAK OF THAT TREACHEROUS WOMAN TO ME? I should kill you where you stand…_

But if you did, Din would surely see to your demise as well… So, you might as well listen…

_Say what you must…_

Kimiko did not betray you, that man hurt her, he did not love her… When you found them together, it was not because she wanted him, it was because she had to. She still loves you, she sings sorrowful love songs and cries every moment she is alone. I can understand her pain. I know it has been awhile… a LONG while, but I know you still love her too…

_I do… Though my heart lays in broken pieces, the words you say to me bring me joy… I will speak to Kimiko… I want you to watch the mountains, if you see a blue light shoot up, then you will know you have made a right, if you see a red light… Well, you might want to pray to Din a little more…_

Thank you… As you wish-

_Fire Maiden… That is only a Fire Maiden tradition… I do not have that kind of tradition… _

Oh, sorry…

_It is fine…_

I opened my eyes and smiled. _Man, I am good! _I ran out of the cave and watched the mountains. Link, Navi, and Jin watched me awkwardly. It took a few minutes, but, at last a blue light shot up from the mountains. Everyone behind me was startled and fell backwards, and I saw a flash of Kimiko's beautiful face, returned to its original beauty, and I smiled and waved.

Jin stood up and shook my hand, "Well, this has been quite the adventure, but I do believe you have learned a lot… Enough to be able to contact other gods… Let us meet again. If you ever need my assistance just meditate to me, same as contacting your goddess, just think of my temple!" She smiled to me, and I nodded to her, "Thank you, Jin."

She shook Navi's hand and flicked Link's forehead, then she disappeared into her dark temple. I looked up to the sun, it was halfway, I grabbed Link and Navi's hand, "COME ON! Time to meet the Wind Maiden!" I ran to the well as fast as I could.

There I met Fyn, I jumped to his arms and kissed him. Navi and Link went and gathered our stuff and brought the horses to the village entrance. Fyn walked me to my horse, holding my hand in his, "I've decided, Anjin, I am going to join the Royal Guard." I smiled, "That's wonderful, Fyn!"

"Yeah, it is… I won't have to be a fugitive. Nane can send messages to you, and you can return replies… She is a Keaton, she can find you anywhere, no matter where it is. Anywhere my love might be, she and I will always know!"

"Fyn, I love you!" I kissed him, and he helped me onto my horse.

He looked down, then back at me, "Don't forget me… Alright?" I smiled through my tear drenched eyes, "How can I? I am in love with you!" We kissed one last time, passionately…

Then Link, Navi, and I rode off to the Sister Mountains Kimiko told us about…

_I love you, Fyn…_


End file.
